The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia plant, botanically known as Diascia elegans, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sumdia 03.
The new Diascia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lüdinghausen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new early flowering Diascias with numerous flowers, attractive flower coloration and long flowering period.
The new Diascia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2002 of a proprietary seedling of Diascia elegans identified as code number 22, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary seedling of Diascia elegans identified as code number 6, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Diascia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination by the Inventor in April, 2003, in an controlled environment in Lüdinghausen, Germany.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Lüdinghausen, Germany since April, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Diascia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.